


All. Night. Long.

by withoutyourdress



Series: The Nights We Remember [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke/Octavia but not really, F/F, Humor, Lexa/Raven but not really, like a dash of smut, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutyourdress/pseuds/withoutyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is about to kick off Spring Break by sleeping first but her best friend, Raven, has other plans.</p><p>Which ends up being a very good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All. Night. Long.

Classes were over for Spring Break and Clarke Griffin couldn’t be happier. Dividing her time between studying and trying to find time to socialize, she made it a known fact that there would be no studying during the week of no school. In high school she’d make sure she was ahead of the game but Clarke was ready to let go a little.

Falling face first on her bed in a single dorm room, she vowed that vacation would officially start after she enjoyed a long night’s sleep - something she wasn’t privileged to very often.

“Yo, Griffin!” A loud knock jerked the blonde awake about an hour after she dozed off. “Open up!” 

Clarke whined before sitting up and rubbing her bleary eyes. She huffed and stomped her way to the door, yanking it open only to be faced with her best friend, Raven. “What?” She narrowed her eyes at the girl because Raven knew damn well that her plans of not caring started the following day.

“Nice tattoo,” Raven winked, eyes looking down at Clarke’s exposed hipbone where a few black solid stars marked pale skin.

“You were there when I got it.” Clarke rolled her eyes and opened the door wider to let her unwanted company in.

“Yes but I still find them sexy as hell.” Raven turned around and winked before checking out the blonde’s outfit. “You were serious about not doing anything tonight?” She tugged on the bottom of Clarke’s university hoodie.

“Yes, I was very serious. Let me sleep and then tomorrow you can drag me to some lame party, okay?” Clarke wasn’t above begging at this point because she was having a dream about kissing a very hot faceless woman and then was harshly pulled away by her annoying best friend banging on the door.

“Okay, I respect that you want to chill tonight but sleep? Griffin, it’s only 5:30pm!” Raven laughed and threw herself back on Clarke’s bed. “Besides, I kind of did a thing.”

Blue eyes narrowing once again, Clarke couldn’t help but cross her arms over her chest, preparing herself for one of Raven’s extreme ideas of fun. “It’s going to require me to get dressed and leave isn’t it?”

“Yes.” The brunette nodded sharply and jumped up off the bed, immediately digging into Clarke’s drawers and closet like she normally did. “And remember that you love me, okay? That you would do anything for me and please just don’t make a big deal out of it?”

“You’re really giving me no choice here, Reyes.” Clarke caught a form fitting sweater in her hands and stripped, changing her top without question. “I’ll admit that I’m a little afraid and will have the right to stew if you put me in an awkward situation.”

Raven had the decency to laugh nervously as she turned around and faced the blonde, bottom lip stuck between her teeth with a half smile. “You remember that really hot chick that rides around on her harley? Long hair, tiny braids that are sometimes dyed purple or blue?”

“Octavia Blake, yes. You point her out to me every chance you get.” Clarke grinned mischievously. “Are you dragging me to a party so you can stalk her?”

“What?” Raven gasped and shook her head quickly. “No, I actually have a date tonight and we’re going to the movies and well she happens to be best friend’s with Octavia. We met about a week ago, she brought her car in the shop for some work to be done and well, I asked her out and she said yes so here we are.”

“Riiight,” Clarke slowly nodded her head in confusion before sitting on the end of her bed, waving her hand around the room, “why do you need me then?”

“Because well, it’s a double date. Octavia seems to fancy the artsy types and she didn’t hesitate when I mentioned that you liked foreign movies so… please get dressed?” Raven scratched the back of her neck and decided that giving her best friend of 12 years a pout would give her some bonus points.

“So let me get this straight,” the blonde got up and again changed into skinny jeans without question while glaring at Raven, “you set me up on a date with Octavia Blake? Who is her best friend anyway? I always see her with Bellamy around campus.”

“Oh, Lexa doesn’t go to school. She graduated last year and is now trying to prove to her uncle that she can take over the family business.” Raven stated and moved to check herself out in the mirror. “She’s really hot, Clarke, please?”

Clarke thought about it and realized that maybe going on a date with Octavia Blake wasn’t the worst thing she could do. The tiny brunette was rather easy on the eyes and even though they’ve only held one conversation before at a frat party, Clarke could see that the girl was brilliant. “Fine,” she sighed heavily and made sure she looked at least half decent.

Raven cheered and kissed Clarke on the cheek before dragging her out of the dorm room, not noticing the longing look her blonde friend was giving the bed.

* * *

“Why did you even agree to come if you didn’t want to?” Lexa rolled her shoulders and kept watch down the street in front of the movie theatre. She then nudged Octavia with a scowl.

“Have you _seen_ Clarke Griffin?” Octavia popped a bubble with the gum she was chewing. “That girl is beyond gorgeous. A little nerdy at times but she can definitely hold a conversation.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Lexa checked her watch again and realized that maybe they got there a little too early. “What do you know about Raven?”

“Not much really. I mean she’s amazing with mechanical stuff and knows her shit. I’ve watched her switch out a transmission faster than Bell at the shop and it looks like she’s very good with her hands. Plus, abs of steel,” Octavia reached over and patted Lexa’s leather jacket covered stomach, “puts yours to shame.” She winked.

“Sounds like you’re going on a date with the wrong girl.” Lexa hummed, her green eyes teasing. 

Octavia shook her head with a grin and blew another bubble before peering across the street. “Oh there they are!” She waved as they crossed the busy street and soon all four women were standing face to face.

Lexa had yet to look at Raven though because a certain grumpy looking blonde had her undivided attention. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and hair as bright as the sun. Okay so maybe Lexa was channeling a little bit of nerd in herself with that description but it didn’t make it less true. 

“Hey Lexa,” Raven managed to snap the lighter brunette out of her trance and smiled, “you look good.” She motioned to the leather jacket and denim jeans.

“Thanks, you too.” Lexa smiled politely, her eyes briefly scanning her date’s clothing before taking in the form fitting blue sweater on Clarke with tight jeans and converse sneakers. “You must be Clarke,” she held her hand out and chewed on her lip when the blonde’s soft hand gripped it in a firm shake.

“The one and only.” Clarke laughed awkwardly, forcing her eyes not to check out this woman in front of her because that was her best friend’s date and her date was silently standing beside her now. Clearing her throat, she let go of Lexa’s hand and turned to face Octavia, “Hey,” she smiled warmly and was surprised that the brunette hugged her quickly as a greeting.

“So,” Raven clapped her hands together before leading the pack towards the theatre entrance, “which movie are we seeing?”

“Well I figured we could compromise,” Lexa stepped forward and made sure she was standing next to her date and not Octavia’s, “I love martial arts, you love violence and Clarke and Octavia enjoy foreign films so…” she dug into her pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill as they approached the ticket booth, “four for Fist of Fury, please?”

Clarke stepped forward with her own money, “Lexa, I can pay for my own.”

Lexa raised a challenging eyebrow and took the change from the ticket booth worker, “Well now,” she leaned forward, “looks like you owe me a movie in the future.”

Raven looked back at Octavia where they both shrugged and didn’t question the sudden turn of events. 

“Don’t worry Clarke, I’ll pay for your snacks at least.” Octavia looped an arm through the blonde’s and led her toward the concession stand. “What kind of goodies would you like?”

“Just a small popcorn and a small coke.” Clarke grinned, not minding having a pretty girl on her arm. 

Raven could only smirk when her date’s eyes stayed firm on her best friend. “Something tells me that you’re more into blondes.”

“I’m into attractive and intriguing people, Raven.” Lexa turned and grabbed the brunette by the waist, flushing their bodies together tightly. “Also I hear you have killer abs,” she teased before winking and letting the girl go but still held her hand. 

“Damn.” Raven breathed and followed her date but not before making sure Clarke and Octavia were close behind.

“I’ve never seen this before.” Clarke mentioned as she took her seat beside Octavia and behind Raven and Lexa. The lights had yet to be turned down so finding seats were

easy. 

“That’s because you don’t have a life outside of your dorm room or classes.” Raven turned her head and stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

“What are you studying, Clarke?” Lexa asked, shifting her body so she could look at the blonde while talking to her.

“I’m studying pre-med.” Clarke nodded.

“Heavy work load.” Lexa nodded knowingly. “I tried pre-med but it was just too much for me. I have a bachelors degree in business but that’s about it. I’m hoping to take over the family business.”

“Which is?” Raven asked, finding an edge to get into the conversation.

“My Uncle owns a yacht club and the pier on the beach side. It’s all business and hands on, I think I’d enjoy it.” Lexa shrugged.

“Plus you wanted to open up a club at the end of the strip - Beja.” Octavia nodded knowingly.

“Beja?” Both Raven and Clarke asked simultaneously. 

“It means ‘please’ in her family’s native tongue. It’s like a language that they’d made up and I’m still learning it but pretty cool.” Octavia smiled excitedly. 

Clarke grinned at Lexa. “Well I hope it all works out for you.”

“I’m sure it will.” The green eyed girl smiled back.

Raven caught Clarke’s eye and shook her head, giving her a knowing smirk. She may be on a date with the wrong girl.

The opening credits started to roll and soon the respective couples were focused on the movie together. Clarke was entranced by Bruce Lee’s ability to even throw a punch that fast and nothing else really mattered in that room. Half way through the movie, Octavia leaned forward and whispered that she needed to use the ladies room. Clarke moved her body so the girl could sneak by before getting back into the movie.

She didn’t even notice that Raven left for the ladies room as well or a quick glance that Lexa had briefly given her, smile adoring her face. It wasn’t until she felt the movie had only another half hour left that she realized Octavia wasn’t sitting next to her yet and Raven was still missing from the seat in front of her. Looking at Lexa, still watching the movie, Clarke frowned and moved to get up and look for her best friend and date. 

A few steps away from her row, she happened to see a couple making out pretty hardcore and it wasn't until Raven’s profile came into view that she realized why her date went missing. Her jaw dropped slightly as she looked around the rest of the theatre and realized no one else knew why or how the situation was funny or not. Clarke should be angry right? Her best friend was making out with her date. Her best friend ditched her date.

Maybe she was a little angry because who would leave Lexa to make out with someone else?

Turning around, Clarke slid into her old seat and was planning on leaning over to tell Lexa where their dates were but then she felt the need to maybe finish watching the brilliant movie that Lexa was entranced in, with her. So she stood up and instead of walking around the set of seats, she hoisted herself over and landed smoothly, thank god, next to Lexa. “So,” she started and raised an eyebrow, making a brave and bold move to lace her fingers with the light brunette’s, “I’ll be your date for the remainder of this movie, how does that sound?”

Lexa looked half shocked and half in love as she squeezed the soft hand back and nodded silently.

* * *

The streets were busy outside of the theatre as everyone raced to get home or somewhere else for the remainder of a Friday night. Lexa and Clarke walked out of the entrance, hands still clasped together with a few shy glances being thrown at each other.

“I’m sorry your date bailed for my date.” Clarke apologized with a soft shrug, her body facing the brunette’s, swinging their hands together.

“Octavia has had her eye on Raven for awhile now. She likes to look at pretty things but rarely treats herself so it’s good to see she did that tonight. Sucks that she bailed on you though.” Lexa laughed softly, pulling Clarke in closer. Her right hand moved up the girl’s arm before drifting to her back. “Her loss is definitely my gain, right?”

“Do you flirt with all the girls like this?” Clarke raised a curious eyebrow, “because you flirted with me at the ticket booth and don’t think I missed the way you tugged Raven’s body against yours inside,” she gulped and motioned between them with her hand, “kind of like this.”

“So you were watching me.” Lexa chuckled, a teasing glint in her eyes. “Raven is attractive, I won’t deny her that. But like Octavia says, you can hold a conversation.”

Clarke eyed her up before smiling shyly. “So you like my brain?”

“Sha.” Lexa winked, “that means yes,” she whispered.

“So, since we’ve found ourselves on a date yet didn’t get to have a full one together, care to continue this one?” Clarke asked, pulling herself away from Lexa and tugging the girl down the street some more.

“I’d love to.” Lexa nodded with a wide smile and nearly skipped along the blonde as they wandered away from the theatre. “Do you think we should check on our friends?”

Clarke glanced down at her phone, one new text message lighting it up. She read it and nodded silently. “So, Raven and Octavia are safe at Raven’s. Seems they really hit it off.” She showed the picture that Raven had sent of them, messy hair and nearly topless, making kiss faces at the camera.

“Give it time, maybe we can hit it off just as much,” Lexa winked, her laugh echoing down the street while Clarke hid an unfamiliar blush.

* * *

“Fuck.” Clarke breathed heavily, her eyes popping open, neck straining as her nails scratched at the headboard behind her. Lexa was moving on top of her, knuckle deep and not faltering her steady rhythm. “Lex-” her name was caught in her throat when the woman gently bit down on her nipple.

Lexa’s body rippled along the length of blonde’s, her hips grinding against a pale thigh as her fingers brought Clarke closer to the edge. Her wild hair was pushed to the side so it wouldn’t get in the way of her mouth doing dirty things to unblemished pale skin.

Her thumb circled her clit and with gentle pressure, she sent Clarke over that edge, nails finally cutting into Lexa’s back, causing the woman to hiss in pleasure. “Fuck me, Clarke.” She groaned into a sensitive ear and soon found herself straddling curvy hips as the blonde sat up, still catching her breath from an intense orgasm she had just experienced.

Their mouths met in an open wet kiss that turned desperate and heated up the more Lexa moaned into Clarke. 

In turn, Lexa was the one grinding her hips as fingers worked her hard. Clarke had one hand on her Lexa’s hip, guiding her into the perfect rhythm. Eyes the were blue as the sky were now dark and hungry. Clarke watched as the girl fell completely apart on top of her and it would be something she’d forever etch into her memory. Her mouth kissed an outstretched neck, helping the brunette down slowly.

Sheets were scattered off the bed but it didn’t matter to the two women who were struggling for breath after countless rounds of hot and sweaty sex. 

“Best first date ever.” Lexa chuckled, rolling her body over to curl against the blonde’s. Her fingers traced a dark purple hickey just above Clarke’s left breast then dropping to trace the tattoo of fleeting blue butterflies under the breast with her lips gently and briefly.

“I completely agree.” Clarke’s normal husky voice was even huskier. “Wait, does this mean we’re going on a second date?”

“Well yes,” Lexa propped herself up and kissed Clarke slowly before pulling back with a grin, “you owe me a movie, remember?”

“I remember.” Clarke nodded and rolled them over so that she was on top. She shimmied her body between the brunette’s legs and kissed her again, teasing her lips before  pulling back slightly. “Let me take you for breakfast, if you’re not busy.”

Lexa just smiled and pulled Clarke back down to kiss her again and again.

Was it possible to fall in love over night?

Maybe it was infatuation.

Either way, they were willing to bask in it to see where it’d take them.

* * *

When Clarke and Lexa entered a small breakfast cafe just off campus, they spotted their friends in a booth at the back. The blonde tugged the brunette behind her and made a beeline towards Raven and Octavia.

“Hey fucker.” Clarke smiled sweetly at Raven before giving a friendly wave to Octavia.

“Oh, hey Clarke, Lexa.” Raven returned the smile but with a little more reservation. “Look, we’re sorry about last night.”

“But it’s not like you’re really upset with us, right?” Octavia raised an eyebrow. “I mean, you two hit it off and you’re here together, holding hands, so it all worked out right?”

“Right.” Lexa nodded, breaking her silence. “Next time though, please refrain from sending half nudes of you two kissing.”

“Yeah, agreed.” Clarke nodded, pulling a face. “You’re hot Reyes but I do not need to see all of your junk again.”

“Again?” Lexa raised an eyebrow.

“We played soccer together in high school so you know, change rooms, showers and we’ve seen each other change countless of times.” Raven grinned, spearing a bite of her pancake before eating it. “Your girl has a banging body with those curvy hips and that freaking tattoo on her hipbone?”

Lexa clenched her jaw and stared at Raven, hard eyes not wavering.

And man did Octavia ever know that look. She cleared her throat and shook her head at Raven to please stop. “Come on, she’s kidding. Right?”

“Well she forgot to mention the tattoo under Clarke’s left boob and the script on her right ribcage.” Lexa stated with a firm head nod and raised a challenging eyebrow at Raven.

“Okay, whoa!” Clarke laughed with embarrassment. “Let’s not fight about what is on my body in public, okay? Thanks.” She pulled Lexa back and placed a soft kiss on her neck. 

“Holy shit Lex!” Octavia shot forward and grabbed her best friend’s hand. “You have a ‘no sex before the third date’ rule, how the fuck did you manage to break it?”

“Well, how’d you put it O? Have you _seen_ Clarke Griffin?” Lexa winked and wrapped an arm around the blonde’s waist, squeezing her. “I’m famished from all of our late night activities, let’s have some breakfast then head back to my place to finally get some sleep.”

Raven threw a wink toward her blonde friend and gave her a thumbs up as they disappeared into another booth.

“Wait, do you think they’ve had more sex than us?” Octavia whispered.

“No.” Raven chuckled but then looked at the girl across from her seriously. “We had to have started before them, right?”

“We fell asleep around 5 this morning and Lexa just said that they’ve yet to sleep.” Octavia pointed out.

Raven shook her head in disbelief before her phone buzzed with a text message from Clarke: **All. Night. Long.**

“Screw this.” She threw her phone back in her bag and grabbed Octavia’s hand. “How do you feel about quickies in the back seat of a car?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying a thing where I may or may not do prompts with Clexa so if you have any, let me know! Visit me @ withoutyourdress.tumblr.com and drop something in my ask. I can't make any promises but I'm hoping!


End file.
